Cole Walker
Cole was once a simple highschool student, with a passion for medieval knights. One day, while he followed some of his classmates to an abandoned warehouse, he witnessed them being killed by vampires of the Read Lotus, a terrorist organization. Despite being mortally wounded, he managed to escape the massacre on a boat, and sailed to Mist Island. There, Cole is bitten by Alistair, saving his life. He also befriended Hal Darkholm, the other person Alistair had bitten. After leaving the island, he and Hal joined the secret organisation "Brotherhood of the Bat", but he later defected, and joined the Nightwalkers. He is the wingman and warrior of the coven and, due to his explosive smoke-based powers, their ‘’’Bomber’’’. Characteristics *'Name': Cole Walker *'Aliases': Cinder (code name), War (code name within the Brotherhood), Smoky, Ash Walker, Shadow King's Warrior/Bomber *'Age': 30 (biologically 17) *'Hair': White (with ember stakes when using powers) *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Nature, his coven, piece between species, fighting, honor, Hal Darkholm (best friend) *'Dislikes': Nature/Innocence being harmed, arrogance (especially in vampires), dishonor, The Red Lotus Clan *'Family': unknown (all deceased) Appearance Casual Cole looks like a 17-year-old, having a muscular body. He is an albino, and thus has pale skin, red eyes and straight, shoulder-length white hair, and also a scar on his right cheek. His usual clothes consist of an orange sweatshirt, Most of the time, Cole is seen smoking. Nightwalker Uniform Cole's uniform consists of a orange colored, sleeveless vest, with a black zipper in the middle, and black highlights at the trim. He has orange pants with black diamonds on the knees, and black digit-less, elbow-length gloves. Ash Bringer (True Form) In this form, Cole becomes a large, demon-like creature, gaining orange colored skin, with black, wisp like patters constantly moving around. He grows sharp claws from his fingers and tows, two horns on his head, and a long tail, with a sharp spike at it's end. He has long ears reminiscent of those of a bat, a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth, and ember eyes, that constantly emanate black smoke. He can generate 4 giant, phantomatic arms from his back. They are also colored orange, and emanate black smoke. Background Cole Walker was born into a poor family, and lived most of his life shunned and bullied by other people. One day, he saw some of his colleague enter an abandoned facility, and decided to follow them. When he entered he was horrified at the scene he saw: the teens had been brutally murdered by men in read robes. The men jumped on him and stabbed him, making him fall from a ledge. He would had drowned, bu he managed to swim to a nearby boat, and save himself. He drifted off, until he reached Mist Island. At the shore of the island, Cole's dying body if found by Alastair, who decides to save his life, turning him into a vampire. Waking up, Cole is confronted with both the fact that he is trapped on the island, and the fact that he was now an immortal blood drinker. Cole doesn't like either news. Soon afterwards, Cole befriends Hal Darkholm, the other person Alastair had turned into a vampire, and discovers that the Red Lotus, a terrorist organization, and the reason he ended up marooned, are on the island. He and Hal make a truce, swearing to work together and do anything it takes to destroy the Reds. He also starts learning hand-to-hand combat and martial arts from Alstair, knowing he may need the training in the future. Ten years later, Cole and Hal's time on the island had turned them from a spoiled rich kid and shy recluse into a ruthless assassin and a battle-worn warrior respectivelly. All this time, they had been confronting the Red Lotus, present on the island, destroying them bit by bit. At one point, the two and Alastair descovered that the Robes have recently aquired a ship powerful enoth to escape the island. The two decided to initiate one last attack on the Reds, culminating with the theft of the boat. However, during the raid, Alastair is caught in an explosion and apperantly killed. Sadenned by the loss of their mentor, Hal and Cole procede to massacre the terrorist vampires, killing almost all of them. They than take the boat and leave the island. Ariving on the mainlamd, the two start exploring the world they had not seen in over ten years. They go back to their respective houses, but watch from afar, as they knew they whould never be accepted as they where than. So, saing their silent goodbyes and, after Hal steels a large portion of his familie's money, the two wonder off, not knowing what to do next. The answer came in the form of a hooded man, presenting himself as an agent of the "Brotherhood of the bat", a secret society bent on safegurding the vampire species, and it's place in the world. The man invites the two to join, but they refuse. The man than asks that they give him a chance to explain, and requested that they follow him. They oblige, though they keep their powers at the ready. The man leads them to an old building, and invites them inside. Entering, the two are surprised to see that it was filled with both vampires and humans, of all ages, working together. The man than aproaches them, saying that the Brotherhood doesn't discriminate between races. They whould hire anyone or anything, as long as it benefits the vampire race. Seeing this, Hal and Cole decide to give the organisation a shot, and tell the man they whould join. Meeting the Nightwalkers Three years later, Hal and Cole become top agents to the Brotherhood, being asigned a multitude of tasks, from guard duty, to assassination. They where codnamed Death (for Hal) and War (for Cole), due to their fighting stile and powers. At one point, the Brotherhood asignes them an assassination cotract in Everet. There had been rumors that a True Alpha had surfoced there, and the organisation wanted him dead immediatelly. The two arive in Everet, and infiltrate Everet High, searching for the alpha, who turns out to be Peter. At first, the two try a subtile aproach (much to Cole's dislike), and attempt to poison Peter with silver, but it fails. The two than wait for him outside the school, and attempt to ambush him, but they are twarted by the Talbot Pack. Though Hal and Cole where expecting a pack, they didn't expect one that big, and decide on a tacticle retreat. They soon try to confront the Talbot's again, but are intercepted by the Nightwalkers (called by Peter to help out). The vampires have a fierce battle, attracting a lot of attention, causing bystanders to gather around. Just than, Half and Cole's superiors from the Brotherhood, and start confronting both the Pack and the Nightwalkers. Meanwhile, the two are than ordered to kill the bystanders. They of course completely refuse, saing they cannot take an innocent life. Their superiors get angry, and attempt to kill the bystanders themselves, but are intercepted by the Alucard, who says that he too cannot stand by as innocent are killed. Cole and Hal then join him, and together, defeat the vampires. After that, the two have a talk, and decide to join the Nightwalkers, as they believe that there true place is there. However, before he accepted them, Alucard makes them appolagise to Peter, which the two do, much to their dislike. Personality Cole was initially a shy, sensitive and rather laid-back person, and he was often bullied by his colleagues. After the events on Mist Island, his personality changes greatly, and he becomes a battle-worn warrior. Cole is someone who enjoys and relishes combat, finding any reason to fight. However, he is also extremely honorable, and dislikes winning through dishonorable or underhanded means. He never attacks or harms innocent in any way, and completely despises those that do. He also doesn't attack foes who are not a threat to him. He hates it when opponents do not fight at full strength, and will continuously taunt them to unleash their true power. He also hates arrogance, especially in members of his own race. In his opinion, if someone thinks they are strong, they should prove it in battle. He is known to despise using stealthy means to achieve his ends, preferring open conflict to deception or subtlety. However, this straightforwardness should not be mistaken for a lack of intelligence, as Alucard has openly acknowledged multiple times that Cole's tactical acumen is even greater than his own. Cole can also be somewhat belligerent, and is known to sometimes lose himself to the thrill of battle. Despite his honorable tendencies, he is phenomenally brutal in combat, and can be quite vindictive if he has been wronged by an opponent. He has demonstrated an unwillingness to kill, and will not do so unless it is absolutely necessary. He is normally characterized by a rater serious attitude, tending to speak only when necessary, and even then saying only what needs to be said. He smiles only rarely, and typically only either in battle or in anticipation of one. However, he has been seen smiling when in the presence of his most trusted friends. Beneath his stoic exterior, Cole is quick to anger and can be quite fearsome when provoked. Despite being quick to anger however, he has demonstrated a great deal of control over his temper, and is only rarely enraged to the point of actually losing control. Despite this, he is known to cherish nature, and will often be seen calmly sitting down in a meadow, taking in the scenery. Also despite his usual persona, Cole care greatly for his friends, especially his coven. He is extremely loyal to Alucard, and would do anything for him. However, despite this loyalty, even Alucard is said to have difficulty reigning in his lust for battle on occasion. He also seems to share a close bond with Hal, as they have been through a lot together, and has been shown to trust him almost implicitly despite their extremely differing personalities. Skills/Abilities *'Green Rook' *'Enhanced Strength': As a Rook, Cole is much stronger than most vampires. He enhances his strength even more by his smoke powers. *'Transformation': Cole can turn into a cloud of ember-colored smoke for a short time, and quickly relocate. He can use this to dash and quickly close the distance between himself and enemies, and can even use it go through them, choke-slamming them (onto either the ground or his knee) then re-materializing. Since he can turn into smoke, Cole can use the smoke dash to go through structures with openings, like chain-link fences, iron bars and pipe-like structures. He can use ventilation systems to his advantage to appear almost instantly on the roof of a building, by using the dash to go through a vent at the base of a building. Smoke Control Cole can control highly volatile, incandescent, ember-colored smoke. He uses it as quick and violent attacks, shooting it as exploding projectiles, or use it to enhance his male combat. *'Smoke Fist': Cole covers his hands and feel in smoke, enhancing his strength, while also giving his male attacks explosive properties. He can also blow smoke towards his enemies, obscuring their vision, and making them choke. *'Smoke Shot': A basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of smoke and embers. The travel speed on the projectile makes it suitable for close and mid range combat, but not long range. Cole can also make the smoke expand on impact, choke his enemies with a cloud of smoke for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. *'Smoke Blast': Cole charges smoke, and than shoots a shoots a large and highly condensed smoke projectile, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. It tales a few seconds to charge the shot. *'Cinder Missiles': Cole creates three smoke balls around him, charging and condensing them. Then, he fires the balls a missiles, heavily damaging the surrounding are and structures. *'Smoke Screen': Cole throws a condensed ball of smoke which explodes after a short delay. Enemies affected by the explosion will be covered in clouds of smoke, opening an opportunity to subdue them. *'Smoke Thrusters': Cole also has an ability called Smoke Thrusters, in which he expels smoke from his arms and feet, boosting his upwards momentum and slowing his descent, allowing for limited flight. *'Orbital Drop': When used, Cole charges up momentarily, before condescending into pure smoke and shooting upwards into the sky, reforming into a humanoid shape, and then rocketing back down, while using the Smoke Thrusters to aid his descent, before punching the ground, creating a large explosion and decimating the surrounding area. Cole cannot use this power indoors, like in a building or underpass, for example, because of the fact that Cole cannot reach a large enough height for the Orbital Drop to be effective, and falls back down after colliding with the ceiling. :Orbital Rise: The opposite power of the Drop, where Cole jumps toward the sealing, punching it, and making it explode. : Body of War As a Dormant Achillan, Cole can still acess the reces' unique ability, Body of War, which allows him to modify his body in a certain way, allwing him greater combat prowess. *'Asura Force': Despite Cole's immense strengh, there are plenty others easily able to compare with him, and even surpass him. Because of this, Cole has developed a unique way to enhance his strengh: using his Body of War, he literally grows two more pairs of arms, each just as strong as his original pair. This esentially triples Cole's stengh, whie also providing much more flexibility in combat, with both his mele attacs and his smoke powers. A testament to this form's power is seen when Cole confronted Tom Sizemore: in Asura Force, Cole overpowered Tom almost easily, and he was even able to resist against Ian's Gamma Form, albeit for only a short while. Ash Bringer (True Form) Cole's true for is that of a hulking demon-like creature (War's Chaos Form in Darksiders). In this form, he is immensely strong, easily able to compare with, and even surpass a Gamma werewolf. Besides his strength, he can shoot incandescent smoke projectiles, and his punches can be rigged to explode o contact. In addition, he can create a thick smoke screen, completely blinding his opponents field of view. Equipment *Omni Blade Fang *'Night Watch' Relationships Cole’s Relationships Gallery Cole Walker, casual and Nightwalker Attire.JPG|Casual and Nightwalker uniform Voice Actor Liam O'Brian (voice of Gaara from Naruto) Trivia *Cole was created by Onic14. *His powers are inspired by Delson Rowe (Infamous: Second Sun), while his personality is inspired from War (Darksiders). *Cole is seen smoking most of the time. Navigation Category: Characters Category: Males Category: Vampires Category: Nightwalkers